Jelek
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Natsu, Gray, dan Happy... mereka mendapat pelajaran yang berharga; jangan pernah mengatakan hal tabu di hadapan gadis cantik. Warn: minor GrayEr slight NatLu, TWT.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Baru nyadar, saya jadi rajin buat fic OS kalo lagi **_**stuck**_** nulis fic MC. X) **

_**Dozo, Minna Sama! **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: modified canon, TWT, a little bit OOCness. **

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**. ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Bukan berita baru lagi jika tim terkuat Fairy Tail meratakan satu kota. Tiga gunung saja pernah mereka libas habis.

Sekarang, mereka sedang menjalani misi untuk mengembalikan barang curian. Seorang jutawan mencuri bola kristal dari klien mereka. Ketika Erza Scarlet menanyakan mengapa bola kristal itu begitu penting, sang klien bilang bahwa bola kristal tersebut dapat menambahkan kekuatan pada orang-orang yang bercermin padanya. Tepatnya, mencerminkan refleksi diri masing-masing.

Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan melewatkan misi penting ini. Haha, siapa tahu mereka bisa curi-curi kesempatan untuk bercermin pada bola kristal, lalu kekuatan mereka bertambah.

Happy dan Natsu mungkin saja sudah melupakannya. Namun Lucy tak bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah menghinanya, seseorang yang sekali lagi menjadi musuhnya saat sedang menjalankan misi.

"Everlue…"

"Lama tak jumpa, Pirang Jelek."

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Fairy Tail **_**fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Jelek**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Lucy, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Erza heran.

Lucy memelototi si kakek tua pendek yang sok-sok memelintir kumisnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan seseorang yang menghinaku "_**jelek**_"? Huh."

Natsu menepukkan kepalan tangan kanan pada telapak tangan kiri yang terbuka. "Oh, aku ingat! Dia itu kakek tua yang mesum itu, 'kan?"

Gray menyeringai. Dari kedua tangannya menguar uap dingin yang siap mengeluarkan es. "Hanya kakek-kakek. Tinggal kubekukan saja."

"Cukup aku sundul, dia pasti tumbang," ucap Happy yang duduk manis di bahu mulus tak bercela Lucy.

Api berkobar dari kepalan tangannya, Natsu ikut menyeringai. "Enak aja. Dia ini jatahku, tahu."

Everlue membelalak kesal. "Sudah kukatakan aku bukan kakek-kakek, Dasar Bocah!"

Tanah lapang yang berserakan sisa-sisa puing bangunan itu menjadi medan bertarung mereka. Angin meniupkan serpihan pasir, menggelindingkan kerikil. Atmosfer perlahan menjadi tegang.

Erza tersenyum kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan sihir. Kakek-kakek mesum seperti dia mudah ditaklukkan."

"Ha?" Natsu dan Gray, hampir serentak mereka melancarkan aksi protes. "Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan menghabisinya—"

"_Requip_…" Cahaya berwarna keemasan yang menyilaukan mata menyelimuti Erza. "…_Gothic Loli_."

Gadis yang berpangkat penyihir kelas S itu kini dibalut gaun terusan selutut yang serba hitam, rambutnya dikuncir kuda dengan pita hitam besar berwarna senada. Sepatu _boots_ menghias sepasang kaki jenjangnya.

_Waw~ _

_Gorgeous. _

Teman-temannya melongo tak percaya melihat Erza berpenampilan seperti itu. Salah prasangka, mereka sempat mengira Erza akan mengeluarkan armor lain yang keren dan kuat.

Lucy seketika mengerti cara Erza untuk menaklukkan Everlue. Ia memasang tampang _horror_, tangannya terangkat—berusaha menghentikan Erza yang berjalan dengan gaya teramat anggun mendekati Everlue.

Erza keburu mendekati Everlue, gaya berjalan ala _catwalk_ itu tak kalah baiknya dengan Mirajane. Ia membungkuk di dekat Everlue, memasang senyum maut yang sanggup bikin cowok mana pun kelepek-kelepek, kemudian berbisik dengan suara seksi, "Aku bersedia menjadi pelayanmu, Everlue _Sama_."

"Dia menyukaimuuu," kata Happy sambil terkekeh menggoda.

Natsu bersidekap. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. "Gah. Daripada menjadi pelayannya untuk mengalahkannya, lebih baik Erza melawanku."

"O-o-oi… APA YANG KAULAKUKAN, ERZA?" raung Gray. Saking syoknya, ia sampai merasa harga diri sebagai cowok tampan terkalahkan oleh kakek-kakek mesum sialan itu. Gray tak habis pikir, kenapa Erza bisa terpesona oleh orang seperti itu? Jelas-jelas _dirinya_ seratus kali _lebih baik_ dari Everlue.

Ehem, sepertinya ada yang salah persepsi mengenai aksi Erza yang satu ini.

"Erza, jangan lakukan itu—" teriak Lucy.

_Terlanjur basah_; terlambat.

"Aku tidak mau pelayan jelek sepertimu," kata Everlue dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. "Kau mengingatkanku pada gadis pirang jelek yang ada di belakangmu itu. Sudah jelek, menyebalkan pula karena dia mengambil buku milikku. Satu lagi, dia menghancurkan rumahku."

Kakek tua dengan selera perempuan yang terlampau "_unik_" itu terus mengoceh, tidak memerhatikan kedua pemuda dan satu kucing yang pasang tampang ngeri plus ketakutan.

Everlue perlu belajar untuk memikirkan terlebih dahulu hal apa yang hendak dikatakannya. Ketimbang langsung mengatakannya tanpa filter dan tak mengerti konsekuensi apa yang harus ditanggungnya, serta serangkaian siksaan apa yang menantinya.

_Twitch. _

Lucy menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Erza, mata mereka sama-sama tidak terlihat, tertutupi anak-anak rambut yang terurai. Gadis-gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Everlue dengan gestur angkuh. Lucy berkacak pinggang sementara Erza melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Apa yang barusan kaukatakan pada kami?" tanya Lucy datar.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!" perintah Erza.

Everlue mendecih kecil, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jelek. Kecantikan kalian sungguh murahan."

Cari perkara dengan cewek cantik jauh lebih mengerikan daripada menghadapi penyihir sekaliber Natsu atau Gray, atau bahkan Master Makarov.

Erza mengangkat tangannya, tak lama sebuah petungan muncul dengan sendirinya. Sementara Lucy menarik cambuknya. Kini mereka sama-sama mengangkat kepala, menghujamkan tatapan kejam pada Everlue yang sama sekali tak menciut.

"Orang ini buta." Lucy menjulurkan lidah pada Everlue.

"Patut mendapat siksaan atas penghinaannya terhadap kita," ujar Erza. Jari-jemarinya mengusap-usap si pentungan kayu berwarna itu. "Kau siap, Lucy?"

Lucy tertawa sinis. "Bahkan aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyiksanya, Erza."

"Siap-siaplah kalian, Jelek." Everlue mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap melancarkan satu mantra untuk menyerang Lucy dan Erza.

"Wah, mereka dalam bahaya," pendapat Happy.

"Justru _kita_ yang dalam bahaya," kata Gray serius. Ia menarik Happy dan Natsu menjauh dari area pertarungan para gadis, menaiki puing-puing bangunan yang dialihfungsikan mendadak menjadi tribun penonton. "Sepertinya, dalam radius seratus meter pun, aura kemarahan mereka tetap terasa."

Baik Lucy dan Erza menangkap kedua lengan Everlue, memelintirnya ke arah berbeda kemudian membanting pria tua itu ke tanah hingga debu beterbangan kemana-mana.

Everlue berusaha duduk, namun dua tamparan maut mendarat di pipinya. Ia terpental jauh dari Lucy dan Erza yang seolah kerasukan setan dan menggunakan kemampuan _Take Over Body_, _Satan Soul_.

Happy bertepuk tangan meriah.

"Bagus!" Natsu bersorak heboh. "Hajar terus, Lucy, Erza!"

"Ukh, pasti sakit." Gray meringis.

"Cih. Tata krama kalian benar-benar sejelek penampilan kalian." Everlue mendengus kesal. Lalu, ia menggali tanah sedalam mungkin kemudian menyelam ke dalamnya.

Lucy dan Erza saling bersandaran. Kewaspadaan mereka meningkat. Mata mereka nyalang menatap setiap inci medan laga, tempat yang mereka pijak.

"Hati-hati, Erza. Everlue adalah penyihir tanah. Dia pasti muncul dari dalam tanah," Lucy berbagi informasi dengan Erza.

"Jangan sampai lengah, Lucy," Erza memperingatkannya.

"Arah jam enam," kata Erza, "tiga detik lagi, Lucy."

Benar saja.

"Heaaah~ rasakan jurus mautku ini—"

Everlue menyeruak dari bawah tanah, dari bumi tempat kedua gadis itu berpijak. Alih-alih melompat lalu menyelamatkan diri, Erza dan Lucy mengangkat kaki kanan setinggi-tingginya, lalu menginjak bahu yang berbalutkan jas hitam itu diiringi jeritan yang digetarkan pita suara berjenis alto.

"MESUUUM!"

_**WUSH~**_

"AAAARRGHHH…" Natsu dan Happy sampai harus bergelantungan di kaki Gray yang mencengkeram puing bangunan tempat mereka duduk, agar tidak terbawa hempasan angin setelah hentakkan dahsyat dari gadis-gadis yang berjuang di medan perang.

Everlue terpental sampai masuk kembali ke lubang galiannya. Merasa kesal karena pertarungan didominasi oleh kaum mayoritas yang dianggap lemah olehnya—perempuan, jutawan yang satu itu menyerang membabi-buta.

Baik Lucy mau pun Erza sukses berkelit cantik dari Everlue yang berulang kali masuk-keluar dari tanah. Banyak sekali lubang-lubang baru untuk Everlue menampakkan kepala nyaris plontosnya. Setiap kali muka dengan kumis pelintir itu muncul dari lubang, Erza akan melayangkan pentungannya—berupaya memukulnya, sementara Lucy memecutkan cambuknya.

Beberapa lamanya ketiga orang di tanah lapang yang kini berlubang-lubang itu terus berlaku demikian, sungguh terlihat konyol di mata para penonton (Natsu, Gray dan Happy).

Tapi, tak ada yang lebih konyol ketimbang justru menyemangati kekonyolan tersebut.

"Ah, dia keluar dari lubang di sebelah kanan sana!" seru Natsu ramai. "Siksa dia dengan cambukmu, Lucy!"

Gray tak mau kalah dari kehebohan Natsu menyoraki Lucy, tangannya teracung mengikuti pergerakan Everlue. "Sebelah kiri dekat kakimu, Erza! Pukul kakek-kakek itu sekeras mungkin!"

Happy memutuskan untuk duduk manis dan menikmati ikannya—gaya baru pengganti popcorn. "Lucy dan Erza seperti sedang bermain di salah satu permainan di Taman Bermain Magnolia. Itu, lho… yang memukul-mukul tikus tanah—_uppa_~"

"_URUSAI, ANATA-TACHIII!"_ teriak Lucy dan Erza galak hampir serentak.

Sesaat sunyi menyapu kehebohan.

Natsu dan Gray lekas mendudukkan diri di samping Happy. Mengangguk patuh. "_Hai_'~"

Happy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan senyum ala kucingnya. "_Yare-yare_~ betapa mudahnya mereka takluk hanya karena teriakan Lucy dan Erza _Sama_."

"_Dakara_—" Lucy menghujamkan pelototan maut pada exceed kesayangan Natsu itu. "—_"Sama" tte nani_?"

"Kita butuh sedikit taktik, Lucy," ucap Erza dengan mimik serius.

Kedua gadis itu merapatkan diri, menyusun strategi.

"Kenapa tidak menyumbat lubangnya saja, sih?" tanya Gray heran. "Itulah yang akan kulakukan jika aku menjadi mereka."

"Atau dibakar saja sekalian," kata Natsu, tak tanggung-tanggung sadisnya.

"_Hai_~"

"AWAAAS—" seru para penonton—dua pemuda dan satu kucing—dramatis, mereka jelas terlihat amat panik melihat Everlue meluncur di permukaan tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi, hendak menyerang cewek-cewek yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Alih-alih menghindar, mereka justru menghadang Everlue dengan ekspresi bengis terlukis di wajah iblis yang cantik itu.

Lucy melilitkan cambuknya ke sekujur tubuh gempal pria tua tersebut, mengeratkannya hingga membuat Everlua tak berdaya. Sementara Erza melayangkan pentungannya pada Everlue.

Dan adegan penyiksaan selanjutnya, dapat menaikkan rating fic ini. Maka penulis sengaja tak mendeskripsikannya lebih jauh. Terlalu sadis untuk diceritakan. Doakan saja nyawa Everlue masih betah tinggal di raganya pasca siksaan maut para gadis.

"Belajarlah menghargai kecantikan wanita!"

_**BUK**_

"Pasti sakit," komentar Natsu, Gray, dan Happy—nyaris serempak.

"Kami bukanlah cewek murahan!"

_**BAK**_

Mereka bertiga menutupi mata dengan kedua telapak tangan. Mengintip aksi sadis rekan-rekan cewek mereka lewat sela jari-jemari. Ikut meringis sakit dan turut bersimpati atas kemalangan yang menimpa Everlue.

"Bukan pula makhluk lemah dan tak berdaya yang harus mendapat perlindungan!"

_**DUK **_

_Ara, ara_. Habislah kau, Everlue…

_**KREK**_

"Aish, mereka kejam sekali…" Gray mendesah pasrah

"Kalau sedang dalam mode iblis seperti ini, cocok sekali untuk minta bertanding!" kata Natsu semangat.

"Menakutkan—_uppaaa_~" Happy menyembunyikan dirinya di balik syal Natsu.

"Jangan cari masalah, Natsu," kata Gray, benar-benar serius, "kau keburu kalah ditumpas mereka."

"Apa katamu, Mata Si—"

"JURUS PAMUNGKAS!"

Mereka yang dilanda penasaran dan keterkejutan, menyingkirkan tangan masing-masing dari mata. Terbelalak, menanti Lucy dan Erza yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda sempurna, dengan tangan kosong siap menghabisi Everlue.

"Tidak, Nona-nona. AMPUUUN!" pinta Everlue histeris.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!" seru Erza dan Lucy. Ah, sungguh sahabat yang sehati.

Mereka memandang dengan antusias, Titania dan penyihir celestial tersebut dari arah berlawanan menyongsong Everlue yang babak belur. Diawali teriakan, mereka melontarkan nama jurus rahasia yang tak pernah ditontonkan pada publik…

Inilah klimaks pertarungan yang mereka—Natsu, Gray, Happy—tunggu-tunggu.

Erza mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Lucy melompat.

"ERZA _NO SPECIAL SLAPPED_!"

_**PLAKS**_

"LUCY _NO SPECIAL KICK_!"

_**BUGH**_

Status Everlue: K.O.

"_Yatta_~" Lucy dan Erza ber-_highfive_ sementara rekan-rekan mereka menghampiri Everlue yang tampak mengenaskan.

Sunyi sesaat ketika angin sepoi bertiup, menghempaskan butiran pasir yang menghalau pandangan masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan jurus tadi?" sewot Natsu. "Kupikir benar-benar jurus rahasia yang luar biasa."

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Happy prihatin, meneliti Everlue dengan seksama.

"Tidak," jawab Gray. Penyihir es asal Fairy Tail itu mencolek-colek cap telapak tangan yang masih panas dan baru di pipi pria tambun tersebut. "Pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"_Nani_?" _Deathglare_ istimewa dari gadis-gadis cantik yang baru saja memenangkan pertarungan itu menyengat mereka.

Natsu menepi bersama Gray dan Happy. Menggeleng-geleng serentak dengan ekspresi takut yang sebenarnya terlihat lucu.

Lucy mengambil bola kristal dari balik jas Everlue. "Ayo kita kembali ke tempat klien! Kita kembalikan bola kristal ini!"

"Ya," ucap Erza, "bagaimana dengan orang ini?" Matanya mengerling pada Everlue.

"Biarkan saja," kata Lucy, cuek.

"Kalian…" Erza mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada rekan-rekan setimnya kecuali Lucy. "…bereskan orang ini!"

"_Ha-ha-haiii'_~"

Kocar-kacir, mereka menyeret Everlue sembari membuntuti gadis-gadis cantik yang sibuk berbagi cerita tentang pertarungan yang telah usai. Tak ada yang berani membantah Erza, bahkan juga Lucy. Betapa jika seorang gadis sudah unjuk aksi, dunia mampu bertekuk lutut.

Natsu, Gray, dan Happy tidak sekedar menyeret Everlue. Mereka juga berdiskusi, mencari cara untuk menjinakkan kembali Lucy dan Erza yang sedang dalam mode iblis—menurut pendapat pribadi masing-masing.

"_Ne_, Erza… apa yang dikatakan klien kita benar? Mengenai bola kristal ini…" Mereka mendengar Lucy bertanya demikian pada Erza.

"Entahlah." Erza mengedikkan bahu. "Apa yang kau lihat dari bola kristal itu, Lucy?"

"Hanya kabut saja…"

Seperti ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di benak karena terhubung listrik pararel, mereka bertiga menyeringai. Menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan gadis-gadis tersayang seperti semula.

"Coba, coba, aku lihat!" Natsu merangkul Lucy. "Wah, hanya ada aku saja. Mana kabutnya?"

Gray ikut-ikutan melihat ke dalam bola kristal. "Wah, hanya ada pantulan kita saja."

Erza terjun dalam kerumunan yang mengerubungi bola kristal itu. Tak ada yang ambil pusing dengan Everlue—yang jatuh pingsan.

"Lucy, coba lihat wajahmu di bola kristal! Mengerikan—_uppa_~" ejek Happy seraya tertawa kecil.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERIKAN!"

"Coba kau bercermin!" pinta Natsu, "lihat, tuh! Apa kau tidak lihat wajahmu dan Erza sangatlah jelek kalau sedang marah?"

"Bola kristalnya bisa retak kalau kalian cemberut terus," ucap Happy dengan gaya inosennya.

Lucy mendelik ganas pada Natsu. Tapi, ia memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya di bola kristal. Memang dirinya terlihat jelek sekali saat sedang marah.

Erza juga memandang kosong pada bola kristal yang hampa. Kedua gadis tersebut merenung. Diam-diam Natsu, Gray, dan Happy bertukar cengiran lega. Nyaris saja nyawa mereka bagai telur di ujung tanduk.

"Tersenyumlah!" kata Gray. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu gadis-gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Perlahan senyum manis merekah. Natsu dan Happy bertepuk riuh penuh suka cita.

Gray tertawa kecil. "Nah, kalian semakin terlihat cantik jika tersenyum, bukan?" pujinya.

"Tapi, Gray… matamu tetap sipit," cetus Natsu. Seakan baru terpikirkan.

Gray menghujamkan pelototan maut padanya. "Aku tidak minta kau komentar tentang mataku, Idiot!"

"Mereka mulai berantem lagi, deh…" Happy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Selagi Natsu dan Gray terlibat perdebatan, Erza dan Lucy menyadari jerih payah kedua pemuda tersebut serta Happy untuk membuat mereka tersenyum lagi. Meskipun terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan kedua pemuda itu, tapi mereka tersenyum lebar.

Pertengkaran terlupakan.

Lucy dan Erza menyadari sesuatu yang sangat berharga; percayalah, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy sangat menyayangi mereka, bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk mengembalikan senyum di wajah cantik masing-masing.

Natsu, Gray, dan Happy turut memetik pelajaran berharga. Jangan pernah menghina gadis cantik dengan kata-kata yang amat tabu untuk kaum hawa; **JELEK**.

Tim terkuat Fairy Tail kini tergelak bersama. Diwarnai keceriaan yang baru, mereka melangkah bersama menuju tempat perjanjian dengan klien.

**.**

**TAMAT **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Hanya sekedar fic seneng-seneng aja. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, sejak menjelajahi FFTI, selera humornya meningkat. XD **

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile**_**, **

**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**


End file.
